


Take me to your best friend's house

by wemovealong



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemovealong/pseuds/wemovealong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't stand Nick but somehow they end up sleeping together one night resulting in Louis becoming pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Tongue Tied" by Grouplove.

It was New Years Eve and Louis had no plans.

He would have had plans had he stayed in Doncaster but he had ended up going back to London early.

The thing was, was that he and Eleanor had broken up a few weeks earlier.

It was fine and all, totally mutual.

Louis was gay and in denial about it and Eleanor eventually figured it out and realized that Louis would never love her in the way that she wanted to, so that was that.

Eleanor told him that she knew he was gay and that she had accepted it, even if he hadn’t accepted it just yet. She said that they would always be friends and they both knew that they would keep true that because that’s all their relationship had been really for the past two years, them being good friends who sometimes had awkward sex together, so neither of them were really that sad to breakup.

Louis’ mum, however, was a different story. She loved Eleanor as if she were her fifth daughter. So when Louis went home for his Christmas break, she just wasn’t having it when Louis told her that they had broken up. For a whole week, his mum had tried to ask him questions about why they had broken up and how Louis could fix the problem.

Louis got tired of it after a while and two days after Christmas he told her that they broke up because he was gay. It was the first time that he had even said it out loud and actually admitted it to himself.

His mum wasn’t quite as accepting as Eleanor had been. She didn’t want to believe that her son was gay. They ended up having a huge fight about it and Louis decided that it was better for him to go back to London early.

Lucky for him, Harry had already come back to London as well, so Louis went and stayed over at Harry’s place.

Louis trusted Harry with his life so he told him about Eleanor and his mum and his new accepting of his own sexuality.

“Always figured you were gay,” Harry chuckled after Louis blurted out his whole story.

“Fuck off,” Louis laughed.

Now, a few days later, it was New Years Eve. Louis thought that maybe he and Harry could stay in and just watch some lame New Years special on the tele but when he asked Harry what he was doing, Harry already had plans.

“Nick’s throwing a party at his place,” Harry told him. “You should totally come!”

“Nah, I don’t think so, mate,” Louis responded. He couldn’t stand Nick. He hated his hipster clothing and his dumb haircut and how he acts like a teenager when he’s actually 29 years old. Harry had tried to get the two of them to get along but every time Louis and Nick would just ended up making sarcastic remarks to each other and / or glaring at each other all night.

“Oh, come on, Lou,” Harry whined. “It’ll be fun!”

Louis gave him an annoyed look.

“Plus, Nick has a ton of gay friends,” Harry added with a wink.

Louis smiled at that and finally caved in.

“Alright, fine, but I’m just going though because I don’t wanna be alone,” Louis said. “Oh, and Nick’s friends better be cute.”

-&-

As soon as Nick let them in to the party, Louis knew that he had made a mistake in coming. He already wanted to punch Nick in the face just for being annoying.

“Harry!” Nick squeeled, definitely already tipsy. He pulled Harry into a quick hug and let him go with a kiss on the cheek. “Oh, and look who we’ve got here,” he said smiling after he pulled away from Harry. “Thought you’d be out with that pretty, little girlfriend of yours, no?”

“We broke up,” Louis mumbled.

“Oh no, what a shame,” Nick said way too dramatically, pulling Louis into a hug that Louis tried his best to resist.

To his luck, some girl with bright orange hair called for Nick and he ran off to see her.

“How can you like him?” Louis groaned to Harry.

Harry laughed. “He’s funny, nice, a good friend – if you gave him a chance, I’m sure you’d actually find that the two of you are quite alike.”

“I highly doubt that,” Louis said as he and Harry walked into Nick’s kitchen to get some drinks. Louis knew that he was sure as fuck going to need them.

After getting some alcohol into their systems, they headed over to Nick’s living room where the party seemed to be getting the most action.

The first thing he noticed was Rita Ora and Cara Delevingne making out on the couch. He must have had a strange look on his face because Harry started laughing.

“They do that a lot.” Harry told him. “They’re bisexual, by the way.”

“Oh, how nice,” Louis said trying to hint at some sarcasm, but he was actually being serious. It was nice that they felt that they could be so open. He wondered if he could ever do that with another boy so publicly.

They kept walking around through the party, everyone saying hi to Harry and nothing really to Louis. It was fair though since these were Harry’s friends and not his.

Harry pointed to a young, good looking male a few feet away from them.

“That guy there – can’t remember his name – but he’s gay and he’s a model and he’s super nice. I’ll introduce you, okay?”

Harry introduced Louis to the model and then Harry left him to talk to the beautiful stranger.

The model was thrilled to meet Louis, going on and on about him being in One Direction and getting to tour all around the world and stuff. Louis tried to appear interested in the guy but he really wasn’t. He was good looking and all but he wasn’t at all what Louis wanted.

Suddenly, Nick showed up beside him and politely told the model to get lost.

“Hey! What was that for? I was having a lovely conversation with that lovely lad,” Louis said. He tried to appear as if he was mad about it, but he was a bit relieved that the model was now elsewhere.

“No you weren’t and besides that guy a tool,” Nick told him as he moved closer to Louis. “Also, gives terrible head,” he whispered into Louis’ ear.

Louis swallowed hard and could feel his face reddening. “Good thing I don’t care about that then,” he said. He was not about to come out to Nick Grimshaw tonight, or ever for that matter. It was none of Nick’s business at all.

“Whatever you say, love,” Nick smiled at him.

Louis was getting more irritated by the second. “Could you, like, fuck off now?”

Nick laughed. “It’s my house and doesn’t look like you have anyone else to talk to so is my company so bad?”

“Well, I had someone to talk to until you shooed him away.”

“Like I said, he gives terrible head.”

“Yeah? So direct me to someone who does it well then,” Louis hadn’t really wanted that to slip out and immediately slaps his hand over his mouth. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yes, you did,” Nick laughed. He leaned in close again to Louis. “I know you’re gay.”

Louis was furious. “Did Harry tell you that?” he angrily whispered back. He was going to kill Harry if he had.

“No, darling, Harry didn’t tell me anything,” Nick told him. “I just could always tell that you were and you basically just confirmed it to me, so..”

“You can’t tell anyone,” Louis begged. “Please.”

“Of course not, love. I would never out you to the world. I’m not _that_ much of a dick.” Nick smiled at him. “Let’s go get more drinks, yeah?” Nick grabbed Louis’ arm and pulled him toward the kitchen before Louis could even answer.

Nick made up some shots and passed one to Louis. “Drink up!” he said after downing one himself.

Louis did as he was told, although he didn’t know why he was letting himself take orders from Nick fucking Grimshaw. The alcohol burned his throat but he reluctantly took two more shots that Nick gave him.

He couldn’t believe that he was hanging out with Nick, of all people, tonight.

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asked, remembering why he was even there in the first place. He hadn’t seen Harry since he introduced Louis to that model guy.

“He’s somewhere around here,” Nick told him. “Last I saw he was with some gorgeous lad.”

“Great, so he makes me come here and then ditches me to get fucked,” Louis complains.

“Hey now, we all need to get fucked once in a while,” Nick winks at him. He takes a long drink from the beer in his hand and moved closer to Louis. They were alone in the kitchen at the moment. “You could also get fucked if you wanted to, you know, especially with an ass like yours.”

Louis could feel his heart beat faster and he couldn’t stop staring at Nick’s lips that were so close to his.

“I don’t think anyone here would fuck me.” Louis laughed nervously. “You got rid of the only guy that would have maybe been interested in me tonight.”

Nick put his beer down on the counter and moved his hands to wrap them around Louis’ waist. “Maybe I’m interested,” he said in low voice, his eyes darkened.

Louis looked up at him, feeling like he might pass out at any second. “Really?” he managed to get out of his mouth.

Nick nods. “I want you,” he said and then leaned down and pressed his lips against Louis’. “I want you so bad,” he said after he pulled away.

They stared at each other moment. He was pretty sure that Nick could hear Louis’ heart beating.

Nick had just kissed him and, oh god, Louis actually wanted to kiss him back.

So he did.

They kissed hard and rough and Louis allowed Nick’s tongue into his mouth and the kiss was warm and tasted like alcohol and Nick tangled his fingers into Louis’ hair and it was probably one of the best kisses that Louis had ever experienced.

They pulled apart breathless. “Bedroom?” Nick asked.

“Okay,” Louis said and then Nick was pulling him out of the kitchen and through the crowded party to upstairs to his bedroom.

Louis was scared that someone might have seen them go up to Nick’s room together but he was pretty sure that everyone was too drunk to care. Fuck, he was too drunk to care.

Nick closed the door behind them, locked it, and then pushed Louis against it, kissing him hard on the mouth. Louis moaned into the kiss.

Inside Louis was cursing himself because he wasn’t supposed to enjoy making out with Nick. In fact, he shouldn’t even _be_ making out with him of all people. Damn Nick and his beautiful mouth!

Nick pulled away and started kissing Louis’ neck and Louis keep feel himself getting harder by the second.

“Mmm, this needs to go,” Nick said as he tugged at Louis shirt. Louis quickly took his shirt off as Nick did the same and then they returned back to kissing on the mouth.

Nick pulled away yet again and Louis groaned, wanting Nick’s lips back on his.

But Nick had other plans as he started making his way downwards, planting light kisses all over Louis’ chest and then his abdomen.

Soon enough he was on his knees, hands on the button of Louis’ jeans.

“Can I?” Nick asked, looking up at Louis.

Louis couldn’t manage to get any words out of his mouth so he just nodded and Nick started to unbutton his jeans.

Nick pulled his jeans and then his boxers to his ankles and Louis quickly stepped out of them. It quickly occurred to him that he was very naked right now and about to get a blow job from someone who he didn’t even think he liked very much. Louis laughed to himself but then quickly stopped laughing, and thinking, when Nick started twirling his tongue around Louis’ cock.

“Fuck, oh my god,” Louis moaned. He had been given a few blowjobs before, from Eleanor, but they were nothing ever compared to this. Nick _really_ knew what he was doing and bless him right now for that.

Louis was loving what Nick was doing to him, but of course being the prick that he was, Nick stopped.

“Why did you stop?” Louis demanded, opening his eyes that were closed shut before. “I was quite enjoying that.”

Nick got back on his feet and kissed Louis on the lips.

“Don’t want you to come yet,” Nick quickly explained, pulling Louis over to the bed and then pushing him hard onto it.

Nick took off the rest of his own clothes and Louis couldn’t help but notice that Nick had a really huge cock so that was nice. He didn’t have much time to stare at it though because Nick got on top of him and started kissing him again.

Nick reached over to his dresser drawer, fumbling around trying to find a condom and some lube.

When he found what he needed, he moved to sit between Louis’ legs and he spread them a bit further apart.

Nick coated his fingers in lube, and then put a finger near Louis’ entrance and pushed in.

Louis had never been fingered before and Nick’s intrusive finger was a bit of a shock at first but soon enough he relaxed in to it.

Nick thrust his finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger. Louis moaned and squirmed about when Nick found that spot that made every man go crazy.

“Holy fuck, do that again!” he panted and Nick hit a few more times before he deemed Louis to be stretched enough.

He removed his fingers, stroked some lube on to his cock, and then lined himself up against Louis.

He pushed in a little and Louis tensed around him and cried out in pain.

“You gotta relax, love,” Nick told him. “Breathe.”

Louis tried his best to breathe through the pain as Nick slowly filled him up until Nick was fully inside of him.

Nick gave Louis a peck on the lips before he started to thrust in and out of him.

“Oh my god, fuuuck!” Louis cried out as Nick hit that special spot over and over.

“Mmm, you like that, love?” Nick asked, thrusting in harder and faster.

Louis answered with a loud moan.

Nick moved a hand in between and then started stroking Louis fast.

Louis came all over Nick’s hand and his own stomach seconds later, moaning out Nick’s name.

Nick came not too long after Louis, throwing out Louis’ name as well as some colourful curse words.

The two of them were sweaty, panting messes as they laid there, Nick still inside Louis.

Downstairs, they could hear Nick’s party guests (which Louis had forgotten were even there) counting down from ten and then simultaneously screaming “Happy New Year!”.

Nick bent down to kiss Louis on the lips. “Happy New Year, Louis Tomlinson,” he said smiling, after he pulled away from the kiss.

“Happy New Year, Nick Grimshaw,” Louis replied.

Louis would have never guessed in a million years that he would have ended up entering 2014 with Nick Grimshaw’s dick up his ass and a midnight kiss from him as well.

Both of them fell asleep soon after Nick pulled out.

Louis was too tired to even notice that a bit of Nick’s cum was leaking out of him and neither of them seemed to notice that the condom that Nick had pulled out of the dresser had fallen off of the bed and onto the floor, completely unused.

-&-

Louis freaked out momentarily when he woke up. He couldn’t remember where he was until he turned over and saw Nick Grimshaw sleeping beside him, memories from the night before started pouring into Louis’ mind.

He got out of Nick’s bed and winced at the pain in head and also the pain in his arse.

He found his clothes that had been on the floor all night and quickly got dressed.

Louis looked back at Nick before he left the room. He didn’t want to be there when Nick woke up because he could imagine that that would be very awkward.

He silently shut the door and made his way down the stairs. Nick’s place was a total disaster zone and Louis laughed out loud that Nick was going to have to clean all of it up by himself.

“Louis?” he heard Harry’s voice call to him. Louis walked into the kitchen and found Harry sitting at the table, which was full of empty beer bottles, drinking a cup of tea.

Louis should have known that Harry would still be here. He spent so much time with Nick, which was one of the reasons that Louis had disliked Nick in the first place because he felt that Nick was stealing his best friend.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked him. “I couldn’t find you last night so I figured that you found a way back to mine without me.”

“Uhh, I slept in the guest room?” Louis tried. He sure hoped that Nick had a fucking guest room.

“Oh.. alright,” Harry said and Louis was thankful that Harry left it at that. “So shall we go then? Nick probably won’t be up for at least two more hours, and if we stay, he’ll just want us to help clean up this mess,” Harry laughed.

“Wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Louis laughed nervously. “Yeah, let’s get going.”


	2. Chapter 2

Louis had hoped that Nick would forget that they had even slept together since they had been drunk and all, but no such luck.

Nick had sent him a text later that New Years day, saying that he had had a good time and that he’d love to do it again sometime if Louis ever wanted.

Louis didn’t know what to say so he never responded. Even though he couldn’t stop thinking about Nick, it wasn’t like he wanted to be Nick’s boyfriend or anything. He also couldn’t let Nick have the satisfaction of winning over Louis’ affection. No, they had to remain enemies and that was that.

Lucky for Louis, he and the boys had to go over to North America for two months anyway. They were doing promotions and signings for their new album that had just been released right before Christmas.

Louis was glad to leave England for a while since he and his mum still weren’t really talking and now he was going to have to avoid any place or event where Nick might be.

Louis didn’t feel like telling the other boys that he was gay just yet and Harry left the issue alone other than a few nudges to the ribs when Harry would discreetly point out a cute guy to him.

The first month and a bit of their trip to America went quite smoothly. They had lots of fun doing meet-and-greets and going on talk shows and such.

It was closer to the end of the two months that things started to go downhill for Louis. He ended up getting sick one morning. He felt like absolute shit the whole day but still managed to get through the few hours of CD singings they had to do that day.

But whatever was going on in Louis’ body just wouldn’t stop because he was still throwing up and feel like crap four days later. No matter what he did, his sickness just wouldn’t stop.

“Dude, why don’t you go see a doctor or something?” Zayn asked Louis as he watched him throw up the breakfast that he had just consumed into a bin.

“No, it’ll go away,” Louis said wiping his mouth. “It’s probably just the flu or something.”

“If it was the flu, wouldn’t at least one of us be sick too by now?” Liam questioned and Louis shrugged.

“Maybe you’re pregnant,” Niall laughed.

Louis paled at the word “pregnant”. No, he couldn’t be. He and Nick had used a condom, hadn’t they? Louis couldn’t remember.

Male pregnancies weren’t quite like female pregnancies though. It was a lot harder for a man to get pregnant than a woman. Louis had heard that many gay couples had to try so many times before they were actually able to conceive.

So even if they hadn’t used a condom, what were the chances that he’d actually get pregnant? It should be a very little chance, Louis hoped.

“I was just kidding mate,” Niall said, his laughter slowing when he noticed that no one else was laughing with him.

“Just go see a doctor and get some antibiotics at least?” Liam tried.

“Yeah, we’re worried about you, mate,” Harry added.

Louis sighed. “Fine, I’ll see if Paul or someone will take me after the signing today.”

-&-

Paul agreed to Louis to see a doctor after they were done working that day. He found a clinic in town and called to ask for a secret appointment so that Louis could have some privacy. They got Louis in through a back entrance and Louis waited alone in an examining room, waiting for the doctor.

He sat nervously on the examination table, back against the wall and legs pulled up to his chest. Ever since Niall mentioned the word “pregnant”, Louis couldn’t get it out of his mind. He sat through the whole CD signing that day completely unfocused and their management kept getting angry at him.

Louis just had a really bad feeling about this ‘sickness’ he was having. He and Nick did it almost two months ago and on the way to the clinic Louis looked up ‘morning sickness’ on his phone and read that it can start anywhere from one to three months into the pregnancy. That fact alone almost made him throw up again.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doctor finally came through the door and introduced himself to Louis.

“Hi there, my name is Dr. Smith, and you must be Louis Tomlinson,” the doctor said as Louis got up off the table to shake the man’s hand. “Now before you start worrying, everything that happens in this room today is completely confidential, okay?”

Louis nodded and gave the doctor as weak smile. “Thanks, I appreciate that.”

“Alright, so what are you here to see me for?” Dr. Smith asked.

“I don’t really know,” Louis started. “I’ve just been feeling poorly for the past few days for the reason really and I’ve been throwing up a lot and feeling really tired.” Louis paused for a moment. “Um, I was kind of wondering if I might be pregnant?” he asked shyly.

“Would that be a possibility? Have you had any anal penetration recently?”

Louis’ face reddened when the doctor said ‘anal penetration’.

“Yeah,” he responded in almost a whisper. “It was only one time, almost two months ago.”

“Alright,” Dr. Smith said. “Let’s do a blood test, shall we? Find out for sure?”

-&-

Louis was sat alone again in the examination room. They had done the blood test and he was waiting around for the results.

He was even more nervous than before because soon enough the doctor would be back and there were only two answers that he could give Louis and it would be either yes or no, there was no in between.

While the doctor was gone, he actually had to throw up twice so he was thankful when there was side bathroom in the room.

The doctor finally came back and told Louis to have a seat in one of the chairs in the room. The doctor sat across from him.

“Alright, so we have your test results back,” Dr. Smith told him. “You are indeed pregnant. Congratulations.”

Louis’ heart was pounding and he was pretty sure that he had stopped breathing at that moment. He couldn’t even speak.

“Now, I’m not sure how aware you are of male pregnancies, but I’m sure that you know that they aren’t exactly as common as female pregnancies.”

Louis tried his best to listen to the doctor who went on to explain that abortions weren’t yet an option for males and that he’d be carrying the baby to term.

This also meant that he had to be extra careful because a miscarriage would have to result in a caesarian section to remove the fetus, so he was going to have to have weekly visits to see a doctor, unlike pregnant women who go monthly.

At the end of the pregnancy, he’d have to have caesarian section to birth the child because obviously a vaginal birth wasn’t going to work out for a man.

“Male pregnancies are a still a fairly new thing, only becoming successful when caesarians become an option for birth,” Dr. Smith carried on. “It’s also quite impressive that you were able to conceive with only one try. Lucky you, huh?” the doctor let out a chuckle.

“Yeah, lucky me,” Louis mumbled.

Before he left, the doctor gave Louis a list of vitamins that he should pick up at the store and some pamphlets explaining all of the stuff that he told Louis in case he missed anything.

Louis shoved the papers in his pocket as soon as he left the room and found his way back to the car that Paul was waiting in.

“How’d it go?” Paul asked.

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Louis told him and so he and Paul drove back to the hotel that they were staying at in silence.

-&-

As soon as he got back to his room, which thankfully he had all to himself, he let the tears start pouring out of his eyes.

Louis lied down on the bed, pulled a pillow close to his chest, and sobbed hard. His mind was racing with questions which all seemed to center around one in particular – what the fuck was he going to do?

He was a worldwide famous boyband member who was secretly a closeted homosexual and had accidently gotten pregnant with the baby of a twenty-nine year old radio DJ who he didn’t even like all that much.

This was his life now and that made him cry even harder.

After an hour crying and going mental with thoughts that wouldn’t stop, Louis heard a knock at the door and a call to him saying that it was Harry.

Louis didn’t really want to see Harry right now, but when he didn’t come to the door, Harry kept knocking.

Louis wiped his eyes and finally got up to open the door.

“You look like shit, mate,” Harry told him, stepping inside the room. “Are you okay?”

“Does it look like I’m okay?” Louis asked with an annoyed tone.

“No..” Harry said.

They both sat down on the bed and didn’t say anything for a while.

“You’re not, like, dying or anything are you?” Harry said, finally breaking the silence.

“Worse,” Louis said. “I’m pregnant.”

And then the tears started falling all over again.

“Oh my god,” Harry said as he quickly moved over to Louis and hugged him tightly.

“I’m so stupid,” Louis cried into Harry’s sweatshirt.

“No, you’re not, Louis,” Harry said. “It’s okay; you’re going to be okay.”

They stayed like that until Louis had calmed down a bit and then Harry moved to sit in front of him.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you had sex?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know..” Louis responded, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

He had wanted to tell Harry but he didn’t because it was Nick that he slept with and he felt that it would be awkward having that conversation.

“Was it at the New Years Eve party?” Harry asked. “Was it that lad that I introduced you to?”

“It was at the party, but um, it wasn’t that guy.”

“Oh,” Harry said with a confused look on his face. “Whose baby is it then?”

Louis really didn’t want to tell Harry that it was Nick who knocked him up but he didn’t really have a choice because he knew that Harry wasn’t going to let it go until he knew.

Louis sighed. “Promise me that you won’t laugh.”

“Okay, I won’t laugh.”

Louis took a deep breath and let it out. “It’s Nick’s.”

Harry’s mouth fell open. "Nick as in Nick Grimshaw?"

Louis nodded and Harry covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

“Don’t,” Louis warned.

“I’m not laughing, I swear.” Harry took his hand away from his mouth and smiled. “You and Nick, though? How the fuck did that happen?”

“Lots of alcohol, you ditching me, and him being surprisingly charming,” Louis mumbled.

“You and Nick having a baby together,” Harry chuckled and Louis glared at him. “Sorry, it’s just a bit funny. I’ve been trying for so long to get you guys to be at least friendly towards one another and now you’re having a baby with him.”

Louis let a small laugh. “It is a bit funny, I guess.”

“When are you going to tell him?” Harry asked.

He hadn’t even thought about that. He had thought all about how he and Nick were going to be having a baby together but the thought hadn’t even occurred to him that he would actually have the inform Nick about it.

“I don’t know,” Louis sighed. “I guess when we get back to London so don’t you go to telling him.”

“I won’t. Your secret is safe with me.. daddy,” Harry laughed and Louis threw a pillow at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis decided that it was best not to keep anything from the other lads and the people that he worked with so he told everyone that he was gay and pregnant.

He started with his bandmates.

The morning after finding out about his pregnancy, Louis asked all of the boys if they could have a ‘band meeting’ after everyone finished eating their breakfast. Well, after _they_ finished their breakfast because of course Louis still couldn’t keep his down for more than five minutes.

After breakfast, they went all went up to Louis’ hotel room and got themselves comfortable on the bed.

Louis stood in front of the four boys staring up at him from the bed. Harry was smirking at him since he already knew what the whole ‘band meeting’ was about.

“Alright lads, I’ve got two things of news that I need to share with you,” Louis started. “Um, I’ve already told Harry,” the boys all turned to Harry who nodded and smiled.

“Anyway..” Louis started again.

The boys all turned their attention back to Louis.

“So the first thing is,” Louis let out a deep breath. “I’m gay.”

“Duh,” Niall said with a laugh.

“That’s not news,” Zayn added. “We’ve always known you were gay.”

“Shut up,” Louis laughed. “How is it that everyone seemed to know before I even knew?”

“Probably because you were so far in the closet that you were in fucking Narnia,” Harry said.

Everyone laughed at that.

“You guys are such dicks,” Liam shook his head at the other boys and then turned his attention back to Louis. “That’s nice, Lou. We support you.” He gave Louis a kind smile.

“Thank you, _Liam_ ,” Louis said returning a smile Liam’s way.

“So what’s the next news?” Niall asked.

“Um.. well..” Louis didn’t really know how to let this out. When he told Harry, it had just kind of come out because he was super emotional.

“Come on, Lou,” Liam encouraged when he saw his friend struggling to speak.

“Yeah, come on, Lou,” Harry smirked.

Louis sighed and looked at the ground. “I’m pregnant.”

He looked up to see Zayn, Liam, and Niall just staring at him and Harry looking slightly amused.

“Are you serious?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded.

“Oh my god,” Liam said.

“So I was right yesterday morning,” Niall laughed to himself.

“How far along are you?” Liam asked.

“Like around two months,” Louis told him.

“So who knocked you up?” Zayn asked. “Harry?”

“What? No!” Louis and Harry both said at the same time.

“Oh, I just thought since you’re both gay and all and you had already told him about it,” Zayn laughed nervously as Harry playfully shoved him.

“So do you have a boyfriend or something then?” Liam asked. “Do we know him?”

“Um, well, he’s not my boyfriend, never has been and never will be, but yeah you know the guy,” Louis told them.

“Are you gonna tell us who..?” Zayn laughed when Louis didn’t continue.

Louis sighed. “Do I have to?”

Everyone nodded and said yes.

“It’s Nick Grimshaw’s,” Louis finally said.

Zayn, Liam, and Niall burst out laughing.

“How in the fuck did that happen?” Niall asked.

“Harry made me go to Nick’s stupid party with him and then Harry ditched me and Nick and I were super drunk and one thing lead to another.” Louis explained. “Basically it’s all Harry fault.”

“Heeeey,” Harry responded. “I didn’t force you to take his dick up your arse. That was all you bud.”

“Anyway..” Liam said, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. “So you’re having a baby,” he said smiling up Louis.

Louis smiled and nodded. He didn’t know why he was suddenly so happy when he cried the whole day before about it. He decided to blame it on his hormones.

“What are you going to tell management?” Zayn asked, ruining Louis’ two seconds of happiness. “They’re gonna go mental, you know.”

“I know,” Louis said quietly.

“We can be there when you tell them, if you want,” Harry told him. “We’ll support you, right lads?”

The others nodded and Louis smiled.

-&-

They decided to tell management at the very last second before going back home to London because they had no idea how they were going to react to Louis’ news.

“I don’t wanna do this,” Louis told the others as they sat waiting for their management to show up to another ‘meeting’ that Louis set up. “Why can’t I just not tell them? They’ll find eventually on their own.”

“So they can be even more angry that you didn’t tell them? I don’t think so, Lou,” Harry told him.

“It’ll be okay, we’ve got your back, man,” Zayn said resting a hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“But what if they, like, get us kicked off of our record label or something?” Louis worried. “I don’t want to ruin your careers as well as my own.”

“If that were to happen, someone else would sign us,” Liam said. “But I highly doubt that they’d just kick us off their label, you know. _We_ are making _them_ money and that’s not gonna stop just because you’re pregnant.”

“What about the tour? What if they cancel it?”

“We can reschedule it if we have to,” Harry said.

“But we’ve worked so hard for it and I don’t want to let you lads down,” Louis said, tears starting to cloud his vision.

“Louis, we love you, okay? You are our brother. If we have to change some things around for you, then we will,” Liam told him and the others all nodding in agreement.

Louis wiped at his eyes. “Thanks, lads,” he said quietly.

-&-

Their management team was not pleased, at all, with Louis’ news. They yelled at him about how he was irresponsible for getting pregnant right now and other shit like that.

Louis didn’t say much, just sat there and kinda took it, but the other boys were not going to let their friend be pushed around so they defended him wholeheartedly.

In the end, everyone agreed on a few things:

Louis would hide his pregnancy from the world until he absolutely couldn’t anymore. He was okay with this because he had been planning on doing that anyway. He thought that the longer the fans didn’t know, the better, because he was sure that they were going to go bat-shit crazy when they found out that 1) he was gay 2) he wasn’t dating Harry 3) he was pregnant and 4) it wasn’t Harry’s baby.

They also were going to start the tour and get through at least the UK, Ireland, and Europe portion of it. After that, they’d see how Louis was doing with the pregnancy and if it was a good idea for him health-wise to carry on to North America. If he wasn’t, they would just have to postpone the shows until after the baby was born and hope like hell the fans weren’t too pissed off about it. The boys suggested throwing in a distraction for them, like making a Christmas album if they had to take a break for Louis, and management said that it was an alright idea and that they would think about it.

They also asked Louis if he had told Nick about the baby yet and Louis said no. They told him that he should tell him as soon as possible, and if they could, try and work on a relationship. They were mostly worried about how the whole situation was going to look when it was going to have to surface. They didn’t really want to tell the world the truth – that Louis had gotten pregnant from a drunken one-night stand with a famous radio DJ that was seven years older than him.

“So that went fairly well,” Liam said after the meeting was finally over. “I mean other than them yelling at you and all.”

The other boys started talking about the meeting and other stuff, but Louis was to distracted to listen because he was thinking about Nick.

He didn’t really like Nick but it’s not like he couldn’t give a chance, right? He sure as hell didn’t want to do this whole father thing by himself.

He didn’t really know him too well but he knew that Nick wasn’t really the type to settle down with kids. He wasn’t even sure if he had ever heard of Nick having a real boyfriend before.

Louis knew that he would have to tell him as soon as they got back home but he was absolutely terrified.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week of being back home in London and Louis still hadn’t told Nick.

It wasn’t that he was avoiding it, but well, he was.

Harry kept calling and texting him, asking he had told Nick yet and Louis kept telling him that he had not.

“Louis, you have to tell him. I can’t hang out with him until you do,” Harry had told him.

“Why? That makes no sense,” Louis responded.

“I don’t want to, like, accidently blurt it out or something and I’m also not going to be able to look at him the same anyway since I know that he knocked up my best friend,” Harry explained.

Louis sighed and let out an exaggerated ‘ugh’. “I’ll tell him soon, okay?”

And now, a day after that particular phone call from Harry, he finally gathered the courage to text Nick.

**can i come see you x**

**knew you couldn’t resist me ;) x**

Louis rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but to smile.

**shut up is that a yes x**

**of course love come on over x**

-&-

Louis showed up at Nick’s place an hour later. He would have gotten there sooner – Nick didn’t really live that far away from him – but he had wanted to make sure that he looked okay. He was just starting to feel better since being home so he didn’t want to look like he was poorly.

Louis stood at Nick’s front door, took a deep breath, and then knocked.

Nick greeted him at the door with a smile.

“Hi,” he said, motioning for Louis to step inside.

Louis did and Nick pulled him into a friendly hug after shutting the door.

“You look well,” Nick told him when he pulled away from their hug and Louis smiled. “Would you like some tea?”

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Louis said.

They took their tea to Nick’s living room and sat down on the couch, the one that he remembered seeing Cara and Rita making out on two months ago.

The two of them sat there for a while sipping on their warm teas and talking about things like Louis’ trip to America and stuff that Nick’s been doing at work.

It was really nice, Louis thought. Nick was a great listener and an even greater speaker. This was basically the first real conversation that they had ever had together that didn’t consist of them bickering at one another and he honestly felt like he could talk to Nick for hours.

“I’m really glad that you texted me, you know,” Nick said after they finished their teas. “I honestly didn’t think that you’d ever wanna see me again after New Years. Not that I would have blamed you though. I mean it’s not like we’ve ever really got on too well, but I’d love to get to know you better, if you wanted to,” Nick babbled on and Louis watched him, amused. “It’s just, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you ever since that night,” he said, his face reddening.

“Same here,” Louis said shyly and it was the truth too. As much as he had tried to get Nick out his head, he couldn’t.

Nick smiled and Louis moved closer to him. Nick leaned in and kissed Louis lightly on the lips and then a bit harder and Louis kissed him back.

Louis knew that he should really stop kissing Nick and bloody tell him that he was having his baby, but he didn’t want to do that right now – not when Nick’s tongue was swirling around his and his fingers moving gently through Louis’ hair.

“Bedroom?” Nick asked breathlessly after several minutes of them kissing.

Louis bit his swollen bottom lip and nodded.

Nick got up and offered a hand to Louis, which Louis took, and they went up to Nick’s room for the second time.

-&-

“Wow,” Louis said trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, it was even better sober this time,” Nick laughed as he lay next to Louis.

Louis giggled. Nick Grimshaw actually made him _giggle_.

Nick kissed on him on the lips and then Louis curled up against him, throwing an arm around Nick’s abdomen. Nick pulled him in closer, wrapping an arm around Louis, stroking his arm with his thumb.

The just laid like that for a while, in each other’s arms not saying anything.

“Nick?” Louis said breaking their long silence.

“Mmm,” Nick hummed out as a response.

Louis pulled out of Nick’s arms and propped himself up on his elbow beside him. Nick looked at him with slight confusion.

“When we were, you know, together before..” Louis paused. His heart was beating so fast right now. “I’m pregnant,” he said in almost a whisper.

“Oh my god,” Nick said, his eyes widened.

He turned his face away from Louis and stared at the ceiling. Louis mimicked Nick’s actions, lying back down on the bed himself.

They both laid there, Nick thinking and Louis waiting for Nick to say something, anything.

Nick let out a small laugh which made Louis turn his head to look at him.

“I can’t believe I’ve impregnated a popstar.”

He turned to smile at Louis and Louis rolled his eyes and laughed.

“So you’re not, like, angry or anything?” Louis asked.

“No, I’m not angry,” Nick told him. “It was a bit of a surprise though.”

“Yeah, it was for me too,” Louis said, reminiscing the two weeks that had passed since he found out he was pregnant.

“Oh god, I haven’t, like, ruined your career or anything have I?”

“No, I mean, my management isn’t pleased but there’s not much they can do now,” Louis told him. “The lads are okay with it though. Harry keeps annoying me and calling me ‘daddy’.”

Nick laughed. “Daddy,” he said to himself. “I’m actually going to be someone’s father – wow.”

“So you’re going to do this thing with me then – this whole parenting thing?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, I want to,” Nick said. “Just know that I have no clue about anything to do with pregnancy or babies.”

Louis laughed. “I don’t really either to be honest. Guess we’ll just have to figure it out then.”

“Together,” Nick said, finding Louis’ hand between them and squeezing it lightly.

“Together,” Louis smiled. He could feel a blush coming and on. He wasn’t sure which was worse – hating Nick or falling for Nick.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis spent the next two weeks on and off with Nick. He would only really go home to sleep and to get a change of clothes.

Louis found that he really enjoyed spending time with Nick. Harry was right – they actually did have a lot in common. Who knew?

Louis had to get going back to his job though at the end of the two weeks because they were going to start off their new tour.

Their management somehow, after a million phone calls and a whole lot of begging with different stadiums, was able to rearrange the whole freakin’ tour just for Louis.

The tour was going to start in North America and then they’d back in England after two months. By the time they got back to England, Louis would be almost five months pregnant, and they rearranged all of the dates and everything so that they could take their sweet-ass time touring around the UK and Ireland for the rest of Louis’ pregnancy.

They were going to try to make it as laid back and unstressed as they possibly could for Louis, with lots and lots of breaks and downtime. All of the lads were happy about that since touring took a lot out of them and they had just finished the ‘Take Me Home’ tour just late last year.

Louis spent the night before going on tour at Nick’s place, sleeping with him in his bed. He laid comfortably with Nick holding him from behind. Louis had never been the little spoon before, since he had only ever been with girls before Nick, and he decided then that he really loved being held.

The morning after, the alarm went off at five because Nick had to go to work and Louis had to go to the airport.

They both showered and got ready and then met at the front door. Louis had even brought his luggage to Nick’s house so he didn’t even have to go back to his own place.

“So I guess this is goodbye then,” Nick sighed.

“I’ll be back in two months,” Louis reminded him.

“I know,” Nick laughed. “Maybe I’ll actually be able to get some stuff done while you’re away.”

Louis shoved at him lightly. “You’ll miss me, you asshole.”

“I love it when you give me cute pet-names like that,” Nick winked and Louis laughed. “Okay, I think I might actually miss you while you’re gone.”

Louis smiled and stood up on his toes to kiss Nick on the lips. “I might miss you a little bit as well,” he told Nick. “But only a little bit.”

Nick laughed. “Good, don’t you need you crying over little ol’ me.”

“As if,” Louis snorted.

After a long hug and a few more kisses, they were both out the door to get in their separate cabs.

Louis was actually going to really miss Nick a lot – not that he would ever really proclaim that. Nick was annoying and he wasn’t very good at cooking and he had terrible taste in music, but for some reason, Louis was totally falling for him.

-&-

The tour felt like it had gone by both fast and slow for Louis.

It went fast in the sense that his body was changing really quickly. He started to gain a little bump a few weeks into the tour, and by the end, he definitely looked pregnant. He didn’t look _too_ pregnant though.

It wasn’t anything that their stylists couldn’t cover up though with baggy t-shirts and, for some horrible reason, they opted to putting scarves on him which just made him feel like it was 2011 all over again.

But they had to do whatever they could to cover up the bump. Louis hadn’t even told his family yet so they weren’t about to let it slip to the world that Louis was with child.

But other than his rapid speed of his growing belly, the rest of the tour went by painfully slowly for Louis.

He loved his baby bump, but he really could do without the rest of his body changing too. He had gained a bit of weight in his thighs and he thought that his face looked a bit fatter although everyone told that it didn’t. His feet were also swollen and painful about eighty-five percent of the time so that was annoying.

He also couldn’t get through a whole concert without having to go for a wee which was super annoying and once a week, they’d have to find a clinic that would see him privately for his weekly doctor’s appointments.

Also, he hated himself a little bit for it and he was never ever tell any of the other boys, but he missed Nick like crazy.

He had no idea what it was about that boy, or shall he say man, that had him so hung up. It was just so different being with him than Eleanor or any other girl he ever dated.

Of course, he and Nick texted everyday and they would Skype once in a while if neither of them was busy, but he wanted to be back in Nick’s bed, curled up against his side.

Louis loved performing and being in the band and all but he was so tired and sore and he was glad that the first full two months of touring were over.

By the time they arrived back in London, it was nearing midnight. Louis went back to his flat, dropped his luggage near the front entrance, and passed out in his comfy bed.

Of course, it wasn’t the best sleep since he had jet lag and was sore all over so he was up early in the morning.

He decided to turn on the radio to listen to Nick’s radio show and then texted Nick to make fun of him about something he and another lad, that Louis presumed worked with Nick, were bickering about on air.

Nick replied back with some snippy comment but then got serious with his next text.

**if youre awake why don’t you come over to the studio love x**

**i don’t wanna be on the radio right now x**

Louis was far too tired and groggy to do any kind of interview right now.

**you don’t have to go on the radio just want you to come hang out with me and then we can get something to eat maybe x**

Louis smiled. He wasn’t sure if going out in public with Nick was such a great idea but then he remembered that his management had wanted them to get friendly and not make it seem like they had just had a one-night stand – even though they really did – so Louis decided ‘why not’ because he missed Nick and Nick wanted him there.

-&-

Louis through on a big jumper and a pair of jeans that were really stretchy and luckily still fit and then he quickly fixed up his hair and was off to the Radio 1 building to see his kind-of-but-not-really boyfriend.

Nick had texted him to go through the back entrance and security would let him in so he did just that.

Someone directed him where to go and soon enough he was where Nick was working.

As soon as Nick saw him, his face lit up, and he put on a song and opened the door to greet Louis.

“I missed you, young popstar,” he said as he hugged Louis tightly. Louis was pretty sure that Nick could feel his bump as they hugged because Nick pulled away and said “Wow, look at you!”

Louis laughed and then he remembered that the two of them weren’t alone in the studio when he looked around.

There were a few amused and confused faces staring at them and Louis smiled shyly.

Nick had to get back on the radio so he led Louis to a couch in the room for him to sit on. He put his fingers to his lips, letting Louis know that he had to be quiet, and he went back to his seat and starting talking to the country, smiling at Louis the whole time.

Soon enough, Nick put on another song so that they could talk again.

“So, Louis Tomlinson, I don’t believe that you’ve met anyone in this room before, correct?”

Louis looked around and shook his head. He was sure that he had heard Harry talk about them plenty of times but obviously Louis had never been one to hang around the Radio 1 station.

“Right, so this is Matt, Ian, Fiona, and LMC,” Nick said and everyone waved to Louis. “And you all obviously know who Louis is,” Nick laughed.

“Duh,” said the one that Nick introduced as Matt. “Welcome Louis! I had absolutely no idea that the two of you were friends.”

“I remember seeing the two of you talking at that New Year’s party you threw, I think,” said the one Nick introduced as LMC.

“Yeah,” Nick said and then looked over to Louis and smiled.

-&-

Soon enough, Nick’s show was over and the next show was starting. Nick and his co-workers brought Louis over to the Radio 1 Lounge where a girl with bright orange hair was waiting for them. Louis faintly remembers seeing her at Nick’s party. Nick introduces her as Aimee and Louis soon figures out that Aimee is Nick’s best friend and Ian’s girlfriend.

Nick sat close to Louis on a couch and he turned to whisper in Louis’ ear.

“Could I tell them about,” he motioned down to Louis’ stomach, “you know.”

Louis hesitated. “Will they tell anyone else?” he whispered back, biting his lip. “The world can’t know yet because I haven’t even told my mum.”

“They won’t tell,” Nick promised.

“Okay, then go right ahead,” Louis said giving his approval.

Nick stood up and offered a hand to Louis, who took it appreciatively. Louis could only assume that tasks such as getting off of the couch were only going to get harder as he got bigger.

“So, I’ve got an announcement,” Nick said, everyone turning to look at the two of them. Nick was still holding Louis’ hand and he was sure that everyone had noticed.

“Louis, here, is pregnant,” Nick said excitedly. Louis watched everyone’s jaws drop. “It’s my baby, so I’m going to be a father.”

Louis was pretty sure that everyone in the room gasped.

“ _You_ are carrying _Grimmy’s_ child,” Aimee said to Louis and he nodded. “You poor thing,” she laughed lightheartedly.

“Well, this should be a fun thing to see, Nick being a dad,” Ian laughed.

“It’s gonna be the most annoying child ever, oh god,” Matt declared.

“Thank you for your love and support everyone,” Nick laughed.

Nick and Louis sat back down and everyone joked about how poorly of a father Nick will probably end up being and stuff like that for a while before Nick said that he and Louis had to get going.

They took Louis’ car – because Nick had taken a cab to work – and went to a small café in London to eat brunch.

“I probably won’t as shit of a father as my lovely friends say I will be, by the way,” Nick told him as they were sat down eating. “I’m gonna try my hardest. I wanna be good at this parenting thing, you know.”

“I believe you,” Louis said as he shoved fruit down his throat. He hated having to eat healthy but his doctor said to do it for the baby so he did.

Nick smiled. “So does this count as our first date then?” he asked.

Louis looked up from his plate and saw Nick’s hopeful eyes staring back at him. “I guess it does,” he smiled.

After they finished eating and paying for their meals, they left the café and found that there were a few paparazzi waiting for them outside. Someone in the café must have notified the universe that the two of them were there together.

They snapped a few shots of them that Louis was certain would be on the cover of ‘The Sun’ in the morning. They just tried their best to ignore them though, getting back in Louis’ car and heading over to Nick’s flat.

Louis just hoped that the photos of him were flattering with his new weight gain and all.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days after their café date, Nick and Louis were sat at an ultrasound clinic, waiting to get Louis' twenty-week ultrasound done.

Louis sat on the table rubbing his belly, while Nick tried to distract himself by reading baby magazines.

Finally the ultrasound tech came in and greeted them.

She directed Louis to lie down on the table and lift up his shirt.

Nick got up from the chair he was sitting in to join Louis at the side of the examination table.

“This will be a bit cool,” she told him as she squirted some blue gel onto his protruding belly. Louis shivered at the feeling but quickly adjusted. “Alright, let’s see your baby, shall we?”

Louis looked up at Nick who was staring at the currently blank screen in front of them. He could tell that Louis was staring at him so he took Louis’ hand into his own.

Louis directed his attention back to the ultrasound tech who took out the ultrasound wand and began to move it across his stomach.

“Ah, here we are,” she said pointing to the screen. “There’s the head, neck, body,” she said, pointing out different things on the screen, “and the arms and legs.”

Louis stared at the screen in awe, watching as his own baby moved around a bit inside of him.

“Wow,” Nick said and Louis looked up at him to notice him wiping away a tear. Louis squeezed his hand tighter.

“Our baby,” Louis said in almost a whisper, his own eyes starting to fill with tears.

“Would you like to know the sex?” the ultrasound tech asked.

Nick and Louis had talked about it before and they knew that they would both go mental if they didn’t know, so Louis nodded ‘yes’.

“It’s a girl,” the ultrasound tech told them. “Congratulations.”

Both Nick and Louis turned to look at each other and smiled widely.

-&-

As Louis got himself cleaned up, the ultrasound tech left to develop them some pictures of the ultrasound.

After they got their pictures, they were on their way back to Nick’s place.

While Nick drove, Louis sent his ultrasound picture to some of the people that he had already told like his bandmates and some of the other people that he worked with.

As he looked through his contacts list, he saw his mum’s name and remembered again that he hadn’t yet told her.

He really should, he thought. He was five months pregnant for Christ’s sake and he hadn’t even told any of his family.

Nick had already told his parents about Louis’ pregnancy and his parents were more than okay with it. They said that they never thought Nick would end up having kids so they were pretty ecstatic about the whole situation.

Louis knew that his mum wasn’t probably wasn’t going to react like Nick’s parents though. He hasn’t even been home to visit since their fight at Christmas. The two had spoken on the phone a few times but they avoided talking about Louis’ sexuality.

Louis sighed and made a mental note to go home sometime soon.

-&-

A few days after the ultrasound, Louis decided that he would go home and tell his mum.

At this point, he was practically almost living at Nick’s place, so he woke up with Nick’s early morning work alarm.

“Sorry to wake you,” Nick said when he realized that Louis was awake. “You can go back to bed, love.”

“No, I wanted to be up early,” Louis yawned. “I’m gonna drive to Doncaster today, finally tell my mum.”

“Oh, okay,” Nick said. “Didn’t want me to come with you?”

“Nah, it’s alright. She won’t even talk to me about the whole ‘gay’ thing so I don’t think she’d care for it too much if I brought a lad home. And besides, this,” he said pointing to his belly which was covered tightly by a t-shirt, “is probably gonna be enough to give her a heart attack already,” Louis laughed.

“Very well then,” Nick chuckled. “So since you’re up then, care to take a shower with me?”

“Well, we wouldn’t want to waste water, now would we?” Louis reasoned.

Nick laughed. “Nope, wouldn’t wanna do that.” He grabbed Louis hand, helping him get out of bed. “Let’s get to it then.”

-&-

After a refreshing shower and a wonderful hand job from Nick, Louis was off on the road to Doncaster.

It was a few hours’ drive, but he got there by mid morning. He had called his mum to tell her that he was coming to visit and she seemed happy about it so Louis was feeling hopeful that she wouldn’t be too angry with him.

Louis parked his car, took a deep breath, and then went to ring the bell.

“Hi sweetie,” his mum said excitedly when she opened the door, letting him inside.

“I’ve missed you so much,” she said as she pulled him into a hug.

“I’ve missed you too,” Louis replied.

When she pulled away, she looked him up and down and stopped on his belly. He was wearing one of Nick’s jumpers because none of his old ones fit anymore.

Looking at him, his belly was hidden fairly well, but his mum had obviously felt it when they hugged.

“Um, I think that we should talk,” Louis said nervously.

“Yeah,” his mum said slowly. “I think so.”

The two went into the family’s living room and sat on the couch facing towards each other.

There was no use in beating around the bush, so Louis just let it out.

“I’m pregnant,” he said.

His mum didn’t say anything for a while. Louis noticed her wiping at her eyes and he felt bad that he had made his mum cry.

“So you’re really gay then,” she said after their long, awkward silence.

“Yeah,” Louis said quietly. “I’m sorry, mum, but I can’t change who I am.”

“You shouldn’t be apologizing to me,” she told him, shaking her head. “I should have just supported you when you told me in the first place.”

Louis laughed to himself and his mum looked at him confused.

“It’s just that if you had been okay with it then we wouldn’t have fought and I wouldn’t have gone back to London for New Years,” Louis told her.

“And what would have been wrong with that?” his mum asked, not understanding what Louis was getting at.

Louis smiled, looked down, and put his hands on his baby bump. “She wouldn’t have been conceived,” he explained, tears filling his eyes.

His mum smiled and pulled him into a tight hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis stayed the night in Doncaster the day that he told his mum. His sisters had come home from school and were all very excited when Louis told them the news. None of them could wait to meet their niece.

In the morning, he took the long drive back to London, and spent the next week cooped up at Nick’s – always either in his bed or his on couch at any given point in the day.

Louis was nearing closer to six months as the days went on and he couldn’t help but feel, well, _fat_.

He couldn’t help but to constantly check the tweets that were directed at him – noticing people talking about his weight gain and if it was that he had just let himself go or if there was a ‘larry stylinson love child on the way’.

Nick noticed how glum Louis had been and caught on really fast that there was a problem was when Louis said that he didn’t want to have sex with Nick anymore that night.

“Like ever again?” Nick asked with confusion.

“I just don’t want to, okay?” Louis said, trying to turn his body so that he wasn’t facing Nick.

When he got himself turned over, Nick took it upon himself to spoon up against him and kissed Louis on the cheek. “Okay, we don’t have to.. but can I ask why?” Nick questioned him.

Nick knew that Louis loved having sex. Ever since they had started after their second time, they hadn’t really been able to stop whenever they were both not busy with work things. Louis was new at the whole ‘gay’ thing and Nick was happy to teach him everything that would make both of them really happy.

“I feel fat,” Louis said sniffling. “Sex is supposed to be sexy and how sexy is it to be fucking a whale?”

Nick held him tighter. “You’re not fat, Lou, and I am still very much attracted to you.”

“You’re just saying that,” Louis mumbled.

Nick didn’t respond, just unwrapped himself from Louis, and got up from the bed.

Nick’s absence made Louis sob harder, but then Nick was crouched in front him on the side of the bed that Louis was facing. Louis looked at him through his wet eyes, confused.

“You’re beautiful, Lou,” Nick told him.

“I’m really not, Nick,” Louis replied.

“You really are,” Nick corrected him. “And you’re not fat – you’re pregnant. You’re carrying our little girl inside of you and you are doing such a good job,” Nick took Louis’ hand and kissed it. “I love you, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis was pretty sure his heart stopped for a second. “You do?” he asked, wiping at his tears.

“Yes, I do,” Nick told him. “Ever since that first night.. the things that I feel for you, I’ve never felt about anyone before.”

Louis leaned over to kiss Nick on the lips. “I love you too, Nick Grimshaw,” he said smiling.

They kissed again before Nick walked back over to the other side of the bed, Louis turning himself over again to face Nick once he laid back down.

“So can we make love then?” Louis asked with a smile.

Nick chuckled. “Yeah, we can do that.”

They kissed passionately for a bit before they pulled apart to remove their clothing.

Nick leaned over to his drawer to get the lube and kissed Louis once more on the lips before moving in between Louis now spread apart legs.

Nick kissed Louis’ baby bump and Louis’ giggled. He still couldn’t believe that of all the people in the world, it was Nick Grimshaw that could make him _giggle_.

Nick lathered up two fingers with lube, spread Louis’ cheeks, and pressed one finger in, making Louis moan. He was quick to add a second and then pulled out to add a lubed up third before Louis told that him that he was ready.

Nick found a condom in his drawer (and though Louis couldn’t possibly get more pregnant, it was still way less messy this way) and rolled it on his length.

He moved up Louis’ hips a little bit so that he could line up against Louis’ hole and then he slowly pushed in until he was fully inside.

Nick looked at Louis who was biting his bottom lip and smiling up at him.

He held onto Louis’ hips as he slowly pulled out and then pushed back in again making Louis moan.

Nick thrust in and out a few more times until they were both moaning out in complete pleasure. They never took their eyes off of each other the whole time.

When Nick could tell that Louis was close he took his hand from Louis’ hip and moved it to Louis’ untouched cock and began stroking him quickly.

“Fuuuck, Nick,” Louis moaned. He came all over Nick’s hand and got a bit on his belly as well.

Nick’s orgasm followed shortly as he came hard, moaning out Louis’ name.

Nick pulled out of Louis and threw the condom into the bin he kept by the bed.

Louis was still a panting a bit from his own orgasm. He pushed his messy fringe off his sweaty forehead. He smiled as he watched Nick lick Louis’ cum off his hand and then moved down to lick up what was left on Louis’ stomach before returning to lie back beside Louis.

Louis smiled at Nick as he turned to face him. Nick smiled back as he pulled the blankets over them.

“Tell me again,” Louis said.

“That I love you?” Nick laughed.

Louis nodded.

“I love you,” Nick said, kissing Louis on the nose.

“I love you, too,” Louis said, giggling.

He would never be able to get over this giggling thing that Nick somehow was able to bring out in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so shit at writing smut, haha


	8. Chapter 8

Louis was six and a half months pregnant when they started touring around the UK. As promised by their management, they wouldn’t be spending too much time at once on the road, not wanting to put too much stress on Louis and the baby.

By this point, the whole world was pretty sure that Louis was pregnant. There really wasn’t any way to hide that fact anymore.

The media was super annoying about the whole situation. The paparazzi were worse than ever for not jut Louis, but the whole band. Everyone wanted to get pictures of Louis’ baby bump to sell to the magazines.

And the magazines were just as annoying as the paparazzi.

Some magazines were speculating who his baby daddy could be. Was it one of his band member’s? Was a 'Larry Stylinson' love child on the way? Or could it be Nick Grimshaw’s, the older radio DJ whom Louis had recently, and strangely, befriended?

Another magazine was on about how ‘shocking’ it was going to be for there to be a gay member of the boyband because _oh no, the horror_.

“They’re gonna go mad when they find out that there’s two of us, that are like, gay,” Harry had laughed when he read that article in particular.

Harry spent a lot of time hanging out with Nick and Louis when they were home in London. He loved that he could now hang out with two of his best friends without them killing each other but now had to deal with them kissing each other.

“But what would the children say?” Louis said with a fake gasp.

Harry laughed. “Well, maybe if everyone just taught their kids that there was absolutely nothing wrong with two lads snogging each other than the world would be a happier place.”

“And girls snogging too, Harry” Nick piped up, smiling as he rested a hand on Louis’ belly. “If our little girl wants to snog other girls then that’d be okay too.”

“Obviously,” Harry smiled. “So do you reckon that I should come out too then, like when you do?”

Both Louis and Nick gave Harry a surprised look. Harry had always known about his own sexuality and was quite proud of it. He had never bothered to come out with it to the world though, said that it wasn’t anybody’s business of who he chose to go to bed with.

“Really?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, I’m a bit tired of everyone think that I’m some kind of girl-crazy slut,” Harry laughed.

“No, you’re just a boy-crazy slut,” Louis smirked and Nick laughed.

“Louis Tomlinson, if you weren’t pregnant right now, I would punch you,” Harry said as he tried to look offended, but then he started laughing and shrugged innocently, “even if it’s a bit true.”

“Nick’s gonna be public enemy number one with being the barrier between Larry Stylinson,” Louis laughed.

“Well if they knew that you were both bottoms, then I’m sure they’d understand,” Nick said.

“Okay, you, I can hit,” Harry laughed as he got off the couch he was sitting on to shove at Nick.

Louis laughed as he sat on the couch watching Harry and Nick play fight on the ground. He sat crossed-legged with his hands on his belly, feeling his little girl kick at him. Everything was perfect right now and Louis was so happy.

-&-

They had to go to Ireland for a few days when Louis hit the seven-month mark in his pregnancy. Ireland was good to them and the paparazzi weren’t invasive at all, but when they were back in London at the airport, Louis was bombarded again by cameras and questions relating to his ‘possible’ pregnancy.

Louis was so annoyed when he got back to Nick’s.

“What’s wrong, love?” Nick asked him after he greeted Louis with a kiss. He pulled Louis into a hug.

“Fucking paps,” he mumbled into Nick’s chest. “If the world _really_ wants to know that I’m pregnant, then I’ll fucking let them know on my own terms.”

“You could come onto the show and do it,” Nick suggested.

“Yes!” Louis responded. Why hadn’t he thought about that before? His boyfriend was a radio host for fuck’s sake. “That is a perfect idea!”

Nick kissed the top of his head. “I’ll talk to Finchy about it tomorrow, yeah? See if we can do it the day after maybe.”

-&-

“They said yes,” Nick told Louis as he walked into the bedroom. Nick had just gotten off work and Louis was just waking up.

“Really?” Louis yawned, rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

“Yep,” Nick said excitedly. “So rest up today so that you can be up early tomorrow.”

Louis nodded. That wasn’t a problem at all for him these days. Being pregnant made him really tired so when he slept about eighty percent of the time now that he wasn’t on stage.

The next day came quickly and Louis found himself sleepily sitting at the radio station, waiting for it to be time for him to join Nick on the radio.

He and the other One Direction lads all tweeted for everyone to listen to Nick’s show today for some special news. Nick always had lots of listeners but today he had even more than usual. It was pretty obvious of what was going to be said but everyone wanted to hear it for themselves.

Finally, it was time for Louis to come on the radio and Nick introduced him as a guest and the two made some small talk about touring and other One Direction stuff.

Then after a song Nick moved the conversation to what the interview was really intended for.

“So, Louis Tomlinson, the media has been talking a lot about you in particular lately,” Nick started.

“Yes, they have.”

“They’ve been talking about the possibility of you being with child.”

“Yeah,” Louis laughed nervously.

“And is that true? Are you, Louis Tomlinson of One Direction, pregnant?” Nick asked, giving Louis a warm smile.

Louis let out a breath that he hadn’t even realized he was holding.

“Yes, that would be true, _Nick Grimshaw of Radio One_ ,” Louis laughed as he smirked at Nick. “I am pregnant.”

“Congratulations, love,” Nick said. “And could I ask who the wonderful, incredibly good-looking man who impregnated you was?”

Louis laughed as he rolled his eyes. “It was you.”

“Yes, yes it was,” Nick laughed and then he put on another song.

After the show, Nick’s radio show’s Twitter released some cute photos of them from Nick’s ‘Instagrim Booth’ with the two of them posing all cute and silly with Nick’s hands on Louis’ belly.

They laughed as they watched Twitter go mental over the radio show and the pictures. The reactions were mixed but mostly positive though. Not too much homophobia and the most hate they found was from a whole lot of teenage girls who were in denial about Nick being the father, saying that it _had_ to be a cover up for Harry.

Louis was just happy that him being gay and pregnant hadn’t ruined everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis had to suffer through many interviews after his radio interview with Nick. Everyone was curious about his sexuality and his past relationship with Eleanor and how he and Nick became a thing and how it felt to be pregnant.

It was always the same questions but Louis had to get through them. Harry helped take the heat away from him a little when he decided to come out as gay as well, so that helped to take a little bit of the stress off of Louis.

Everything still seemed to be okay though with their career. All of the gay and pregnancy had brought more publicity to them for one thing.

Sure, they lost a few fans – mainly the really religious ones who thought that being gay was a sin and that Louis’ child was the anti-christ – but they didn’t really need those negative people as fans anyway since they still had millions of people supporting them.

But other than the annoyance of the media, everything was going great for Louis.

He and Nick decided to buy a place together because both Nick’s and Louis’ places didn’t have enough space for a nursery and other stuff.

Louis was nearly eight months pregnant when they had to move and he didn’t help one bit. He wasn’t allowed to do any heavy lifting and his feet were incredibly swollen so he sat bossing everyone around that came to help them move.

Harry happily stuck around to help paint the nursery while Nick took Louis out to buy some baby stuff like a crib. Louis had him paint the room a pale yellow (even though they knew they were having a girl, Louis and Nick didn’t care for the whole ‘pink for girls’ and ‘blue for boys’ thing because fuck gender norms).

Louis just had a few more shows in London to get through and then he’d be done touring for a few months.

The shows were spread evenly apart over Louis’ eight month of pregnancy. The first three went well – Louis just basically sat down the whole concert, sang when he could, and took multiple pee breaks.

The last show was going into Louis’ ninth month of pregnancy though and he was actually scheduled to have a c-section in about two weeks.

Louis was huge and sore and grumpy and he had been complaining about a mild back pain to Nick throughout the morning.

“Are you sure that you want to do this show?” One member of their management team had asked when they had all arrived to arena. “We can still cancel if we need to.”

“No, no, no,” Louis waved everyone away who was starting to crowd him. “I’m fine. I can do one last concert.”

They hesitated, but they let him go on stage anyway.

Louis realized that he might have made a mistake once the concert had started.

His back pain from the morning was returning and it was a lot stronger than it was before. He could hardly even concentrate at all when it was his turn to sing a solo.

It was closer to the end of the concert where things took a turn.

They boys started singing ‘More Than This’ and that’s when Louis had a really strange feeling inside of him and then he felt something wet between his legs.

At first he thought that he had pissed himself, but then he realized, that no, it was not pee.

His fucking water broke.

Panic started to overwhelm him and the other boys noticed it when Louis didn’t start singing when it was time for his solo.

Harry came running over towards him, and the other boys quickly followed.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked breathlessly.

Louis quickly shook his head ‘no’, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

“He needs to go the hospital,” Liam yelled over to their security, “Now!”

Everything happened really quickly after that.

Two of their security guards carrying Louis off stage.

Liam apologized to the fans that the concert was going to have to be cut short and Louis could hear Niall shout “WE’RE HAVING A BABY!”.

Then they were in a car and Louis was in a lot of pain and he was shouting at anyone and everyone:

“Faster, you stupid fuck,” to the driver.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” to Harry and Liam.

“Stop laughing at me, you fucking twats,” to Niall and Zayn.

Harry made some phone calls on Louis’ behalf after Louis banned him from trying to console him. He called Nick and told him to get his arse to the hospital and he called Louis’ doctor to inform him that Louis was going into labour and he called Louis’ mum to tell her that her son was having a baby.

One of the boys managed to Louis into a wheelchair once they got to the hospital and they found Nick who was waiting for them there.

“I fucking hate you,” Louis growled up at Nick when he saw him.

“Alright, love,” Nick said sweetly as he took over pushing the wheelchair from Harry.

They found the reception area and the doctors were already waiting for Louis to get him ready for an emergency c-section.

“Good luck, we love you!” his bandmates all shouted excitedly.

Louis shot up a middle finger to all of them as Nick rolled him towards the operating room.

The doctors gave Louis lots of anesthesia so that he couldn’t feel anything that they were doing to him.

Nick stood by him all gowned up in hospital gear that they made him wear, holding Louis’ hand.

Not too long after Louis hears the crying which makes him start crying and then they show him his little baby and then he doesn’t remember much after that.

Louis wakes in the recovery room. He looks around, confused as to where he even was for a moment, and then he sees them – Nick and their little girl.

“Hi daddy,” Nick smiles at him and then there’s a nurse helping Nick pass the baby over to Louis so that he could hold his baby.

And she is the most beautiful thing that Louis has ever seen in his entire life.

He’s laughing and crying all at once while his baby girl stared up at him with blue eyes that match his own.

“I love her,” Louis says looking up at Nick. “And you, I love you too.”

Nick smiles, with tears in his eyes. He kisses Louis on the top of his head and bring a chair to the side of the bed to sit with Louis and their daughter.

They finally allow people to visit and Louis’ bandmates are first. They had been at the hospital for hours, not wanting to home until they got to see Louis and the baby.

“Oh my god,” Harry said with his voice already cracking.

“She’s so tiny,” Niall says, looking at the baby in awe.

“What’re you gonna call her?” Liam asks.

It had taken a while since they were both very stubborn, but Nick and Louis had finally agreed on a name a few days ago.

“Grace,” Louis said and everyone smiled

“Could I hold her?” Harry asks.

Louis nods and passes Grace over to Harry’s arms.

He doesn’t really want to let her go, but he lets everyone have a turn in holding her.

Soon, the boys all go home since it’s almost morning and they’re tired.

They get more visitors in the morning – Louis’ family and Nick’s family and all of Nick’s hipster friends that Louis has gotten to know over the past few months.

Everyone comes with gifts and their hospital room is basically covered in stuffed animals.

When Louis gets discharged from the hospital, Nick helps Louis and Grace get to the car. He’s parked by a back entrance to avoid the paparazzi that are waiting at the front entrance for them.

When they get home, Grace is sleeping so they put her in the bassinette that they’ve placed at the end of their bed. They decided they’d wait a few weeks before putting her in the nursery so that they could get used to this whole ‘waking up to tend to the baby’ thing.

They stand there and watch her sleep after they set her down. Nick wraps an arm around Louis’ shoulder and Louis moves closer to him and rests his head against Nick.

“We made such a beautiful baby,” Louis thought out loud.

“We really did,” Nick agreed, laughing quietly.

They head over to the bed and lay down together.

“I would have never have guessed in a million years that this would be my life nine months ago,” Louis says, curling up against Nick’s side.

“Me either,” Nick says. “Who knew that I would impregnate and fall in love with an annoying, little popstar?”

“And who knew that I would get impregnated by and fall in love with an old, irritating radio DJ?” Louis responds.

They both laugh quietly.

Nick turns to look at Louis and kisses him on the lips. “So no regrets?” he asks.

Louis smiles and shakes his head. “No regrets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this and for your kind comments :)


End file.
